Most applications today use access control rules to allow different users with different privileges, different access to the applications and their resources. Typically, the access controls are coded within an application's code base, which makes it very difficult to modify these controls statically, and impossible to modify them dynamically while the application is running. This problem is especially acute for micro-service applications which are often small, well-defined applications that perform a small set of operations. Incorporating complex access controls in these applications is not practical as such controls would burden these applications with unnecessary functional complexity that not only runs counter to the focus of these micro-service applications, but would also be difficult to maintain and update. Accordingly, most micro-service applications employ no access controls or the most rudimentary access controls.